


bad bitches don't cry

by marsella_1004



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character, Swearing, Unrequited Love, bp having the group chat, kinda something
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsella_1004/pseuds/marsella_1004
Summary: чат!ау, где дженни пытается устроить свою личную жизнь, а лиса ей настойчиво мешает (или не очень настойчиво)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> снова старьё с фикбука, не знаю, когда продолжу фик и сделаю ли это вообще, но пусть будет)
> 
> дженни — ruby_jane  
> джису — jikachu  
> чеён — roses_are_red  
> лиса — say_lalala

Пользователь jikachu создал(а) беседу jennie's crush

say_lalala: ???  
roses_are_red: сейм  
roses_are_red: джису???  
jikachu: название беседы прочтите  
say_lalala: всё ещё в замешательстве  
say_lalala: может кто-нибудь объяснить в чём дело?  
roses_are_red: омг я поняла!!! ты знаешь кто это? он норм?  
say_lalala: не догоняю  
jikachu: у дженни краш на кое-кого  
jikachu: и этот кое-кто очень даже ничего  
jikachu: ну если судить по одной смазанной фотке в телефоне дженни   
ruby_jane: эй я вообще-то здесь   
ruby_jane: ты меня тоже добавила дубина  
say_lalala: …  
jikachu: неловко вышло  
roses_are_red: онни скажи кто это пожалуйста! обещаю никому не рассказывать честно  
ruby_jane: кажется джису уже всем раструбила но ладно  
ruby_jane: у нас совместные пары с его группой в универе  
ruby_jane: я ещё не говорила с ним ибо он чертовски горяч  
ruby_jane: не хочу спугнуть раньше времени   
ruby_jane: и втихую сохну по нему  
roses_are_red: это так романтично я плачу  
say_lalala: на месте того парня я бы бежала как можно дальше  
say_lalala: вдруг ты засохнешь прямо в его могучих объятиях  
say_lalala: кто тебя будет поливать?  
roses_are_red: разрушила всю романтику  
jikachu: лиса  
say_lalala: да онни?  
jikachu: я натравлю на тебя дальгома  
ruby_jane: лол  
roses_are_red: лол (х2)  
ruby_jane: почему я слышу вопли лисы?  
roses_are_red: джису онни добралась до неё  
roses_are_red: вместе с дальгомом  
ruby_jane: кажется кто-то плачет  
ruby_jane: пойду их разнимать  
roses_are_red: подожди расскажи ещё немного о своём краше  
ruby_jane: завтра розочка всё завтра   
ruby_jane: пойду вершить правосудие  
roses_are_red: лол удачи  
ruby_jane: чувствую она мне точно понадобится


	2. Chapter 2

ruby_jane: видели царапины на руках лисы?   
ruby_jane: у неё ещё кисть покусана  
roses_are_red: омг лисёнок :(  
ruby_jane: ох кажется мне это не дальгом постарался  
roses_are_red: ???  
say_lalala: это джису онни сделала  
say_lalala: я не знала что у неё такие острые зубы  
say_lalala: мне больно :(  
jikachu: чуток не рассчитала  
jikachu: но я же обработала рану так что всё окей да?  
say_lalala: будет ещё лучше если ты поцелуешь меня  
ruby_jane: отвратительно  
roses_are_red: вероятно худший подкат в истории  
roses_are_red: я заинтересована  
say_lalala: поздно детка   
say_lalala: джису онни только что чмокнула меня в лоб  
jikachu: это был первый и последний раз когда я такое делаю   
say_lalala: да ладно признайся что тебе понравилось  
ruby_jane: отвратительно (х2)  
roses_are_red: я тоже хочу получить свой поцелуйчик   
roses_are_red: :(   
jikachu: :*  
roses_are_red: :)

say_lalala: кажется дженни онни обещала рассказать подробнее об этом загадочном парне  
ruby_jane: охренеть ты тему сменила конечно  
roses_are_red: вообще-то мне тоже интересно  
jikachu: и мне  
jikachu: валяй  
ruby_jane: короче помните моего бывшего?  
roses_are_red: ханбина?  
ruby_jane: нет  
jikachu: джевона?  
ruby_jane: да нет же  
say_lalala: сынхуна?  
ruby_jane: фу нет я с ним только из-за конспектов была  
say_lalala: жёстко   
roses_are_red: согл  
ruby_jane: ладно проехали   
ruby_jane: суть в том что мой краш младший брат того мудака  
jikachu: вот это поворот  
roses_are_red: ууу запахло жареным  
jikachu: это лиса яичницу готовит  
ruby_jane: …  
ruby_jane: энивей  
ruby_jane: мы сидели за одной партой в аудитории  
ruby_jane: он был чертовски близко и всё время бросал взгляды в мою сторону  
ruby_jane: и я безбожно флиртовала с ним   
roses_are_red: ухх чертовка  
ruby_jane: да я ;)   
jikachu: и что дальше? требую продолжения дорамы  
roses_are_red: да да да  
ruby_jane: я дала ему свой номер и завтра мы идём на свидание  
jikachu: в принципе можно было остановиться после «я дала»  
roses_are_red: омг онни тут же дети  
jikachu: лиса занята омлетом дальгом спит  
jikachu: психика спасена  
ruby_jane: боже что за грохот  
roses_are_red: лиса не спали кухню   
say_lalala: не волнуйтесь всё под контролем  
jikachu: когда она так говорит я волнуюсь ещё больше  
ruby_jane: какой-то херовый у тебя контроль если честно  
ruby_jane: смотри не разгроми там ничего

jikachu: я на месте   
jikachu: не вижу лису  
jikachu: а блин она под столом  
roses_are_red: лол  
ruby_jane: такое ощущение что я живу в каком-то тупом ситкоме  
ruby_jane: так ладно пойду готовиться к свиданию  
jikachu: оно ж завтра  
ruby_jane: в том то и дело   
ruby_jane: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
roses_are_red: оуууу  
jikachu: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
jikachu: как грится готовь тело смолоду  
roses_are_red: там явно говорится не так  
jikachu: неважно  
ruby_jane: окей девчули я пошла   
ruby_jane: всех люблю :*  
say_lalala: даже меня?  
ruby_jane: да лиса даже тебя :)  
say_lalala: :)


	3. Chapter 3

roses_are_red: омг кое-кто вернулся домой  
jikachu: bad girl in your area  
jikachu: ну что как прошло свидание?  
ruby_jane: даже не хочу говорить об этом   
roses_are_red: настолько всё классно?  
jikachu: моя маленькая развратница ;)  
ruby_jane: скорее наоборот рози  
ruby_jane: это было просто ужасно  
say_lalala: почему???  
jikachu: он настолько плох?  
ruby_jane: он ОТВРАТИТЕЛЕН  
ruby_jane: но обо всём по порядку  
roses_are_red: приготовлю попкорн  
jikachu: а я возьму успокоительное  
jikachu: нет лиса я пошутила не надо мне ничего давать  
ruby_jane: так мне продолжать?  
roses_are_red: да молю продолжай  
ruby_jane: короче мы договорились встретиться в парке аттракционов  
jikachu: звучит интригующе  
ruby_jane: я только начала лол  
ruby_jane: в общем он опоздал где-то на полчаса и я уже собиралась вернуться домой но увидела его  
ruby_jane: он был красным и потным  
say_lalala: иииууу  
roses_are_red: ай фил ю сис  
ruby_jane: он извинился и предложил покататься на каком-нибудь аттракционе  
ruby_jane: и я как дура согласилась не раздумывая  
ruby_jane: мы катались на чёртовом колесе  
ruby_jane: иначе как грёбаное колесо я его теперь не могу называть  
jikachu: такс становится интересно  
ruby_jane: ага  
ruby_jane: когда кабинка оказалась на самом верху произошло кое-что отвратное  
say_lalala: барабанная дробь  
ruby_jane: его блять стошнило на меня  
say_lalala: БУМ!  
roses_are_red: фуууууу  
jikachu: пиздец  
ruby_jane: ДА ЭТО ПИЗДЕЦ МЕЖГАЛАКТИЧЕСКОГО МАСШТАБА  
ruby_jane: думаю дальше вы и сами всё понимаете  
say_lalala: ты бросила его?  
roses_are_red: надеюсь ты кинула его там же да?  
ruby_jane: естественно я это сделала  
ruby_jane: чтоб ещё хоть раз этот блевун куда-то меня пригласил  
jikachu: и твои чувства к нему остыли?  
ruby_jane: в тот же момент как он блеванул на мои ноги  
roses_are_red: какая гадость  
ruby_jane: и не говори  
ruby_jane: ладно пойду смою с себя этот ужас и постараюсь забыть о существовании того придурка  
jikachu: детка ты заслуживаешь лучшего парня знай это :)   
roses_are_red: солидарна с онни  
say_lalala: и я  
ruby_jane: спасибо девочки вы лучшие :*


	4. Chapter 4

Приватный чат roses_are_red и say_lalala

roses_are_red: эй я знаю о чём ты сейчас думаешь  
say_lalala: звучит как угроза  
roses_are_red: ты меня поняла  
roses_are_red: долго будешь молчать?  
say_lalala: о чём ты?  
roses_are_red: камон лиса не притворяйся  
roses_are_red: я знаю о твоих чувствах к ней  
say_lalala: прости???  
roses_are_red: лиса  
roses_are_red: я же вижу как ты на неё смотришь  
say_lalala: и что с того? как будто ради меня она перестанет встречаться с парнями  
say_lalala: я же знаю что она не может быть одна слишком долго  
say_lalala: её пугает одиночество  
roses_are_red: лисёнок :(   
roses_are_red: ты всегда можешь положиться на меня  
roses_are_red: и я готова выслушать тебя в любой момент  
roses_are_red: хорошо?  
say_lalala: хорошо  
say_lalala: и чеён… спасибо за всё это   
roses_are_red: омг ну что ты   
roses_are_red: ты моя лп и я люблю тебя :)  
say_lalala: и я тебя :)  
say_lalala: чеён?  
roses_are_red: да лиса?  
say_lalala: только не рассказывай об этом никому окей?   
say_lalala: особенно дженни онни  
roses_are_red: окей не скажу  
roses_are_red: но ты сама должна сказать ей


	5. Chapter 5

Пользователь jikachu изменил(а) название беседы jennie's crush -> ma bitches

say_lalala: ого что-то новенькое  
roses_are_red: а мне нравится лол  
jikachu: так как у дженни больше нет краша я решила внести некие поправки  
jikachu: никто же не против?  
say_lalala: нет  
roses_are_red: неа  
jikachu: дженни?  
ruby_jane: я воздержусь  
jikachu: но почему?  
ruby_jane: тут такое дело…  
roses_are_red: о нет  
say_lalala: ???  
jikachu: кажется я догадываюсь  
roses_are_red: когда это началось?  
ruby_jane: сегодня утром  
jikachu: и как только тебя угораздило  
jikachu: хотя это же ты   
jikachu: не изменяешь себе детка :)  
ruby_jane: мне так стыдно онни т_т  
say_lalala: я опять ничего не понимаю  
roses_are_red: у дженни онни есть кто-то на примете  
say_lalala: ого  
say_lalala: ясно  
ruby_jane: такая бурная реакция лол  
roses_are_red: лиса просто очень удивлена как и все мы  
jikachu: плюсую

jikachu: не хочешь рассказать о нём немного?  
ruby_jane: да рассказывать по сути и ничего  
ruby_jane: я столкнулась с ним в кафешке после пар в универе  
ruby_jane: он что-то писал в блокноте пока я заказывала кофе  
ruby_jane: а потом я ушла  
ruby_jane: вот и вся история  
roses_are_red: и ты не спросила его имени? не дала свой номер? даже не поговорила?  
jikachu: это что допрос лол  
ruby_jane: такое ощущение что я это всё уже писала  
ruby_jane: в общем я не знаю о нём ровным счётом ничего  
ruby_jane: но сгораю от одних лишь воспоминаний  
roses_are_red: мы её теряем  
jikachu: детка тебе лучше проспаться  
jikachu: кажется ты заболела  
roses_are_red: у неё просто опять давление шалит  
ruby_jane: хаха очень смешно  
ruby_jane: но пожалуй послушаюсь вашего совета  
ruby_jane: до вечера битчез :*  
jikachu: сладких снов крошка :*


	6. Chapter 6

Приватный чат say_lalala и ruby_jane 

say_lalala: онни  
say_lalala: ты спишь?  
say_lalala: ладно можешь не отвечать  
say_lalala: я просто хотела узнать как ты  
say_lalala: надеюсь всё в порядке  
ruby_jane: лиса что случилось?  
ruby_jane: я только проснулась  
say_lalala: оу прости за то что заставила тебя беспокоиться  
say_lalala: так как ты?  
ruby_jane: эмм нормально?  
ruby_jane: а почему мне должно быть плохо?  
ruby_jane: и потом я влюблена  
ruby_jane: в этот раз это словно что-то другое не так как обычно  
ruby_jane: я чувствую что горю  
ruby_jane: не в прямом смысле лиса :)  
say_lalala: я поняла онни  
say_lalala: и рада за тебя правда  
say_lalala: я просто хочу чтобы ты была счастлива   
say_lalala: пожалуйста пообещай мне это  
ruby_jane: в смысле?  
ruby_jane: лиса???  
ruby_jane: ???


	7. Chapter 7

ruby_jane: ВНИМАНИЕ ВСЕМ ПОСТАМ  
ruby_jane: ГДЕ ЛИСА???  
jikachu: что опять случилось?  
roses_are_red: ты обидела лисёнка? :(  
ruby_jane: в том то и дело что нет  
ruby_jane: я сама не поняла что произошло  
ruby_jane: она просто написала мне чтобы я была счастлива  
roses_are_red: и всё?  
ruby_jane: ага  
jikachu: очень похоже на лису  
jikachu: маленькая интриганка  
ruby_jane: что будем делать?  
roses_are_red: схожу проверю её комнату  
jikachu: а я поищу в шкафах и под кроватями  
ruby_jane: онни…  
jikachu: что? в тот раз она вообще сидела в холодильнике  
roses_are_red: она пряталась там от тебя вообще-то  
jikachu: и сожрала мой арбуз :(  
roses_are_red: боже ты ещё не забыла?  
ruby_jane: так ладно я отключаюсь  
ruby_jane: пойду поищу её на улице  
jikachu: джендыки заставь лису купить мне арбуз!  
roses_are_red: удачи всем постам лол


	8. Chapter 8

jikachu: бля я её нашла  
roses_are_red: спустя полчаса?  
ruby_jane: где она была?  
jikachu: не умничай рози  
jikachu: она сидела в моём шкафу  
jikachu: в обнимку с мороженым  
ruby_jane: пиздец  
roses_are_red: и не говори  
jikachu: она заедала плач вафельным рожком  
jikachu: который я потом отобрала  
ruby_jane: то есть я зря морозила свои яйца на холоде пока лиса объедалась мороженым?  
ruby_jane: пиздеееец  
roses_are_red: но у тебя же нет яиц  
roses_are_red: или мы чего-то не знаем…  
jikachu: лол  
ruby_jane: теперь есть  
ruby_jane: из-за маленькой блондинистой занозы  
say_lalala: эй я вообще-то тоже в этом чате  
ruby_jane: да ладно?!  
roses_are_red: лисёнок ты нас очень напугала  
say_lalala: я знаю и больше так не буду  
say_lalala: простите пожалуйста девчонки :(  
jikachu: детка просто в следующий раз лучше поговори с нами чем так исчезать  
say_lalala: хорошо онни т_т  
roses_are_red: не ну я так больше не могу  
ruby_jane: что за визги?  
jikachu: чеён тискает лису  
jikachu: всё стандартно  
ruby_jane: …  
ruby_jane: пиздец реально какой-то ситком

Пользователь ruby_jane покинул(а) чат

say_lalala: :(  
roses_are_red: мы теряем всё что было создано предками


End file.
